Dark Hunters
by Saranii
Summary: Three deadly beasts have been freed, and the killing won't stop until they are. But they are stronger than any other living thing! And the Sonic gang is getting picked off, one by one! Rated R because of language and gore in later chapters


DARK HUNTERS  
  
*LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic or any of that stuff, the Sonic Team and Sega do. I own everything else. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! This Is my very first fanfic on this site. And my first Sonic fanfic. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, lots of things are different here than in the Sonic world we all know and love. Knux is NOT the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. And Sonic doesn't get with either Sally or Amy. Everyone's favorite hedgehog gets a new love interest! Yay! Just a few of my changes in this chapter alone! Please don't shoot me for it!*  
  
Prologue  
  
The man smiled as he watched the three beasts on the monitors. They were each doing something different: one was sleeping in a tree, one was eating a small lizard it had caught, and another was sunbathing on a rock on its belly. Each one had deep emerald scales and bright ruby eyes. Their silver talons and fangs gleamed and glistened in the sunlight. The man smiled more. How beautiful, he thought. And what a shame they should be kept in this place. . . they should be free to wander as they will! He looked down and hit a small red button on the control panel. There was some sort of noise in each enclosure that he himself could not hear, but the creatures within could. Instantly they were all alert and on their paws, looking around, heads cocking. Smiling more, the man next pushed a large, flashing black button. Above it read in large print: WARNING: UNLOCKS ENCLOSURE GATES. UNLOCK ONLY UNDER ORDER. The man watched as the screens flashed momentarily to the gates to show them opening, then back to the beasts. Each one had heard the click of the gates unlocking in their areas and were now moving towards the gates, expecting to be fed. They slowed to a weary crawl upon reaching the gates however, knowing that someone was always near them with long black metal tubes that shot unpleasant, stinging insects. Yet no one was at the gates, and slowly, the three creatures crept outside their enclosures. The second the foot of each beast passed an infrared light about three feet from the ground, an alarm went off, loud and shrill. All three creatures tore off, stopping only to meet up with each other, as if knowing exactly where the others were coming from. Then, as a team, they disappeared into the distance. The alarm suddenly changed as the man turned and headed for the door and opened it, leaving it ajar as he vanished. A large plate on the door read: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY! "ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF PLANET MOBIUS. . . THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SECTOR A-12 OF THE MOBIUS TESTING FACILITY. SPECIMENS 001, 002, AND 003 HAVE ESCAPED. IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT ALL CITIZENS REMAIN INDOORS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. REPEAT. . . "  
  
Chapter One  
  
All across the tiny Planet Mobius, panic was ensuing. Ever since the Testing Facility had been built, each house had been equipped with an alarm that connected to the main alarm at the Facility, to warn the citizens of any dangers that may occur while various tests were going on. But this was the first time anything had happened in almost ten years. Down in the secret base of Knothole Village, where the Freedom Fighters made their homes, there was another of the alarms that the gang had bought from a nearby store and installed on their own. It was a simple thing to hack into the main computers and rewire various things here and there. "ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF PLANET MOBIUS. . . " the alarm was saying. At the present, Tails was the only one there, tinkering with some new gadget as he sat waiting for the others to return. And they did too, with more than the usual flourish as the hidden door burst open. "What in the name of Mobius is going on?" Sonic snapped irritably. Tails shrugged as the others filed in after him. "I dunno, it just started to go off a few seconds ago. . . " ". . . SPECIMENS 001, 002, AND 003 HAVE ESCAPED. . . " "Exactly what are specimens zero-zero-one, zero-zero-two, and zero-zero- three?" Just as Sonic finished this question, the recorded alarm was cut short as a man's voice sounded over the tiny receiver there, and over all of the receivers on Mobius. "Citizens of Mobius, as all of you are obviously aware, there has been some kind of security breach here at the Mobius Testing Facility. Three of our most dangerous subjects have been released into the wilds of our small planet. These beasts are known as Reigons *pronounced Ray-gen* . There are about six feet tall and have deep green hides. Their eyes are red and they have very large claws and fangs. They are very vicious and as we have gathered, they have grouped together to form a small pack. These beasts will kill on sight. All citizens are to remain inside unless it is a dire emergency. We will notify you of any updates as we receive them. Thank you for your time." There was silence as the receiver clicked off, and the group sat looking a little startled. Amy had a sort of fearful expression in her eyes as she spoke weakly. "I heard of those things. . . they can become invisible and they can crush anything. . . their jaws have the ability to completely demolish even a building made from pure diamonds." She shuddered. "And now they're loose. . . " "I wouldn't worry too much," Sally said after a few silent seconds. "The government will be on it as soon as they can figure out what they are up against."  
  
Three days later, there was still no word on what was being done about the Reigons. Or any reports of attacks. At least, not on people. They had all heard more than enough news about another family pet being snatched by unseen creatures and ripped apart. It was getting so that was old news. And besides, there was a more pressing matter at hand in the Base. "We're almost out of food and water!" Sonic shouted. Amy shook her head. "But those things. . . " "Don't worry! I'll bet they aren't anywhere around here!" "Maybe I should go-" Tails started, and Sonic shook his head. "No! I'm going and that's final! Now everyone be quite and wait here!!" He then sped off, spinning up the tunnel and popping out of the tree stump entrance. He ran at top speed for a few moments, expecting to see the things at any moment. But he didn't see hide nor scale of the Reigon creatures, and finally slowed to a fast trot. Then he slowed to a normal walking pace, constantly looking for the three beasts. He saw the local mart (if you call a near twenty-minute walk "local") looming ahead, and felt slightly heartened. He had realized as he went along that nobody was out. All the doors and windows were shut and, Sonic didn't doubt, locked. He only hoped the mart would still be open. He never realized he was being watched from various bushes by three sets of hungry, glittering ruby eyes. . .  
  
The first Reigon chittered softly to itself as it sent a sort of telepathic message to the others, a mental image of an attack plan. The others sent images of it being carried out, of them all attacking the blue hedgehog before them. Then, all of them vanishing without any trace, they began to stalk their prey.  
  
By the time Sonic realized it was happening, it was too late. The first Reigon lunged from in front of him, becoming visible only seconds before slamming into him and knocking him backwards. Sonic hit the ground with an 'oof" and rolled before feeling a scaled paw come down on his back and push him into the ground. He felt hot breath on his neck as the second Reigon sniffed at him. He heard a victory trumpet sound from the third. He tried to wiggle out from under the Reigon, but it felt his barest movements and pushed down harder, a huge claw digging into Sonic's flesh painfully. He looked up and caught the first Reigon's eyes: they glowed a bright yellow, then Sonic 'saw' himself being killed by the three creatures and, horror above all horrors, eaten by them. He blinked just as the huge paw lifted from his back. He was in the process of standing when the tops of four great claws slammed into his belly and threw him into the air. Sonic felt the breath knocked from him in a painful rush as he gasped for air. Then he felt drool-slicked fangs close around his neck, felt them sinking into the flesh, felt the blood running down the sides of his neck and chest. The hedgehog gave a strangled scream of pain as the Reigon began to throw its head from side to side, shaking Sonic like a rag doll, its fangs tearing deeper and deeper into his flesh. Then a shooting pain lanced in his left arm: the first Reigon had his left arm in its powerful paws and the claws were sunk in all the way. In fact, the two middle ones were sticking out of the other side of Sonic's arm. He knew right off through the fogs of agony that it was badly broken. But then, a fire rose within him, A desire to live. With a shout, he went into a spin dash, knocking the two Reigons away, and startling the third. Sonic hit the ground hard and lie there for a moment, breathing hard as a crimson pool spread beneath him. Then he shoved to his feet, not knowing what to do. He was too hurt to hit even half his top speed now, and he had a feeling that he'd be easy prey even if he could use his legendary speed. The three raptorish beings crouched low to the ground and began to stalk him in a slow circle, each one growling loudly. Sonic was spinning in a circle, trying to keep from being attacked from behind. Before he knew what was happening though, he heard a door nearby open, saw a young chipmunk standing there in the doorway. The youngster could be no more than four or five. Mindless of the dangers, he giggled happily when he saw his hero and flounced down the three steps that led to the door. "Sonnie! Sonnie!" he said, even as Sonic screamed, "KID, GET INSIDE NOW!!!" But the poor child had no chance to even realize he was going to die before the Reigons were upon him, sensing an easier kill and thus, a quicker meal. They each grabbed a part of the chipmunk's small body and with a sickening crunch, they ripped him clean in two. They then began to quarrel over who got to eat first. Sonic, completely forgetting his reasons for being out in the first place, staggered off in a horrified daze, leaving the three vicious beasts to their ill-gotten lunch.  
  
"Sugah-hog, what on earth happened to y'all?" Bunni cried as Sonic tumbled through the door, a bloody heap as he collapsed to the ground. His eyes were slightly glazed and he was shaking hard, unable to wipe from his memory the terror-stricken look on the poor youth's face as he was ripped apart. He kept seeing it over and over in his mind's eye, the blood, so much blood, how could all that come from such a tiny body?! He barely heard Bunni's frenzied cries for help, barely noticed as everyone came rushing in from wherever they had been. He was only aware of all the blood spilling from the child's frail body as he was torn in two. . . "SONIC!" shouted Rotor by his ear, and the hedgehog looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I just stood there and watched. . . I couldn't help but I didn't even try. . . what kind of hero am I to let a poor kid get killed like that. . .?" He looked away, sobbing now, and Amy came over and put her arms around him as she knelt beside him. "Ssh, I'm sure you would have helped him if you could, but you couldn't do anything. It's okay, it's not your fault. . . " "If I'd listened to you and stayed in that kid wouldn't have come outside yelling 'Sonnie!' like I was some big hotshot!" Sonic replied bitterly as he sobbed harder. Amy shook her head sadly as she looked up. "Get me some bandages and all. We need to get him cleaned up and then he needs to rest," she said softly, and Bunni, Tails, and Antoine rushed off to do as was asked.  
  
"Daddy!" Lunaria said happily as she giggled and ran over to the black echidna. He knelt down and laughed, sweeping her up into his arms and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "And how is my daughter doing this fine day?" he asked with a grin, and Lunaria pointed to Knuckles, who stood, grinning, nearby. "Playing with Uncle Knux!" she said happily, and both of the others burst out laughing. "For the hundredth time, he is not your Uncle! He's just a good friend of daddy's!" "Aw, come on Zohin, if she says I'm her Uncle, then I'm her Uncle! Right Luna?" Knux said as he came over and took Lunaria into his own arms. "Yeah!" Lunaria said happily as she laughed. Zohin smiled, heartened to see his only child get along so well with his closest and most trusted friend. A few moments later, Zi appeared in the doorway, smiling at the 'Kodak moment.' "Zohin, Lunaria dear, Knuckles, lunch is ready!" "Be right there!" Zohin called as Knux set down Lunaria and she ran off to eat. He smiled fondly as she and her mother disappeared inside the sizable house the three lived in. Zohin was silent for a moment, then turned to Knuckles. "Those things. . . that got loose from the Testing place. . . have you learned anything?" "Nah, I'm gonna stop by where Sonic and the others crash and see if they can give me some info." "Listen Knux, is something happens to us, Zi and myself. . . I want you to promise me you'll watch out for Lunaria." "Of course I would!" Kunx responded somberly. "You know me, always wanted my own kid, just can't settle." "Thanks. This means a lot." Knux grinned a little. "I hope you aren't planning to actually up and die on me?" "With you around, you trouble-maker, I just may!" said Zohin with a laugh as the two friends headed inside to eat.  
  
When Kunx arrived later that night at the Base, he was shocked to see the whole gang looking so depressed. Dutifully, they all took turns relaying what Sonic had told them during the times he was conscious. Knux listened to it all, growing more and more angry all the time. When they finally finished telling him what was going on, Knux stormed into Sonic's room, looking positively livid. "What do you think you're getting at?" he snarled, grabbing Sonic by his good arm and yanking him upright. "You go out there an' nearly get yourself killed, then some kid gets killed and you mope around like you did it! You know as well as I do you couldn't have saved that kid even if you were in top health! You've seen what they can do! So quit acting like the world is ending!" "But. . . you don't understand. . . " Sonic argued weakly, and Knux shook him a few times. "DON'T give me that bull! You don't know some of the things I've seen. And a great deal of that has been watching people die, whether I wanted to help them or not. You think you're the only one whose every seen someone murdered? Here's an update for you: YOU AREN'T!" "But have you ever seen a kid no older than Luna ripped in half by three creatures with the intelligence to know exactly what they are doing? In terms of right and wrong?" Knux sighed and released Sonic, turning without a word. He suddenly realized, when Sonic put it in those terms, how the hedgehog must be feeling. Not only that, but it probably was the first time he'd ever seen someone so brutally killed. He turned back around and saw Sonic staring at the sheets. Knux suddenly noticed none of the others had followed him, nor made any move to see what he was going to do. He sighed again. "I'm sorry. But you know there was nothing you could do for that kid. You need to quit blaming yourself." "But if I had stayed-" "Don't start. Which reminds me, I was wanting to know what info you guys could let go on these things." "Ask Amy, I think she knows the most." "She wasn't the one who was attacked." "I don't want to talk about it right now." "Cool, that's cool. Mind if I crash here with you guys till you do feel like talking?" "If you can find a room, then crash away." "Thanks. And one more thing. . . you're almost out of food and water." "That's sorta the reason I went out-" "I know, I just wanted to make sure you weren't, you know, deeply and emotionally scarred." "After seeing that, you can bet I'm scarred all right. But I'm not that badly off." Knux gave a slow nod, pointedly staring at the make-shift cast around Sonic's mangled arm and the gauze that was wrapped around his stomach and sides. "Right," he said with a faint smile, and Sonic smirked at him. "I'm tired, go away." "Yeah yeah, I'm going. I'll make myself useful and go get some food and water to last us till you get better and can do it yourself." "Yeah, thanks," Sonic called sarcastically, though after Knux had left the room, he allowed a small smile as he laid down and fell back into slumber.  
  
Deep in the city of Gireal, in a laboratory deep underground, before a large super-computer, stood Dr. Robotnik. On the screen was shown a picture of a Reigon, plus a bit of info on them as a whole. Robotnik had hacked into the main data storage of the computers at the Mobius Testing Facility after hearing the escape of the three beasts, and ever since had been studying the mass of info there was on them. "These things are mere flesh and blood, and look at them. . . they are easily more powerful than Sonic, or even Mecha. . . " He narrowed his eyes and leaned in some. "Yes. . . they have the ability to commune mentally through images, and they can become invisible. They can wield energies from their surroundings, meaning. . . " Robotnik paused, then went on, ". . . that they have magickal abilities! Amazing!" "He nodded in appreciation of these fine beasts. "And what else. . . they can run at speeds of over 300 miles for almost an hour at a time! Incredible! Not even Sonic can manage that! And. . . they have more endurance than any other beast alive. They have superb senses and can see fine even in total dark. How though. . .? Doesn't say, oh well, moving along. . . they make a sort of noise called a Hunt Song that is used to make their prey become distressed and more prone to make a mistake. Their jaws and paws can crush anything known to exist in the natural and unnatural worlds. Their claws and teeth can pierce anything. They can make shields to protect themselves. They can live to be hundreds of years old! And these beasts really did live once long ago! Wondrous! But then, why did they all die out? Hmm, doesn't say that either. . . " He began to sort through various pages of info, reading everything, before finally coming to a decision. These beasts were a menace to him just as much as everyone else. And though he admired their perfect structures, he admired his own life more. Printing out all the data he had (which was quite a lot considering), he gathered it all up and headed outside to where one of his EggCarriers was hidden. Climbing in and starting it up, he headed out to find the secret living quarters of the only living creatures he could think of who may stand an actual chance in a battle with the Reigons. He just hoped Sonic and the others would be willing to listen and help.  
  
Two days later the large party sat, eating and talking and laughing, though all the laughs were forced. Knux had been much smarter about getting the much needed food and water than Sonic, having cleared all the fruit and berries off nearby trees and bushes and took water from the nearby stream. Sonic had been somewhat airy, saying he had wanted more than just berries and fruits to pig on. But he seemed quite happy now, downing, as usual, more than anyone else in a frighteningly short period of time. "Any other reports of attacks lately?" asked Amy tentatively Knux took a quick sip of water to wash down the last bite of a blueberry tart and nodded slowly. "Yeah, last night they announced it after everyone else had gone to bed," he answered, reaching for another tart, this time a strawberry one, and took a large bite. "They also said the Mobius government was doing all they could to, and I quote, 'stop the Reigon threat at any cost'. I haven't seen them doing a single thing or giving any reports of progress. . . all the police and officials and all are probably more afraid to go out than the citizens." "Now really Knux! I'm sure they are doing all they can," Sally huffed. Knux shot the others a look as she wolfed down the rest of her plate of apple slices and hurried off do get some exercise in her room. "Knux, don't you remember? Sally is a Princess!" Sonic said with a tiny grin as Knux continued to stare, looking a little shocked at Sally's touchy 'tude. He shrugged. "Musta slipped my mind. Guess she would take it wrong then, my bad- mouthing the government. But seriously, have any of you heard any news about the police or the 'powers that be' doing anything about this whole thing?" "Not a single syllable," said Tails, and the others nodded in agreement. Knux gave a satisfied nod. "Wonder when they will get their butts in gear?" Sonic muttered, and everyone chorused, "Aye!" "The Overlanders will have some definite problems if those Reigons can get there," said Amy after a moment. "True, but I doubt that. They seem to like us helpless Mobians," Sonic said as he finished his own lunch and stood. "And now it's time for this hedgehog to catch some Z's." And he headed for his room without another comment.  
  
Knux clambered out of the tree stump entrance to the secret base of the Freedom Fighters just in time to see Robotnik zooming in his direction. Before he could raise an alarm, though, the Overlander had bought his EggCarrier to a halt and leapt out of it, holding a thick stack of a good thirty papers in one hand. "Knuckles! Just the one I wished to see!" he called out as he came over. The shocked echidna simply stared, dumbfounded, as Robotnik came to a stop before him. "You're more sensible than that hedgehog. Look at these." And he promptly shoved the papers into Knux's hands. Knux looked down at them and instantly knew what they were by a picture of a Reigon on the first page. He looked through the information, then looked back up, suspicion in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" "Because I need you and the others' help in ridding this place of those beasts," said Robotnik, looking serious and honest. And Knux was very good at telling when people were lying. He watched the Overlander for a moment before nodding a bit, then opened the stump and bent down. "HEY GUYS, ROBOTNIK IS HERE AND HE WANTS OUR HELP!!!" he shouted, and the words echoed loudly as Robotnik flinched but didn't turn to flee, as Knux was sure he was going to do. He began to feel the Robotnik really was wanting their aide. A few moments later, Sonic and Sally joined him. Sonic looked ready to knock the big Overlander for a loop but somehow managed to restrain himself. "Whaddaya want our help for?" he asked, trying to fold his arms but unable to due to his cast. This seemed to tick him off and he grunted as he dropped his good arm back to his side, tugging at the gauze that was still wrapped around his upper and lower torso. Robotnik thought before answering. "Seems you could use the help too," he said, glancing to Sonic's dressing and cast. The hedgehog gave a 'grr' as Robotnik went on. "You misunderstand me. I heard of the recent escape and of the attack. I had a new robot that needed the bugs worked out of it. I decided to get information on the beasts, apparently the only creatures in existence, that were able to harm you. So I hacked into the information files on these things and here's all I found. I figured you may like it." Knux handed the aforementioned papers to Sonic so the others could read it. After they had, Sonic looked back up and nodded. "Why do you care what happens? You're. . . well, you're you!" Sally asked, a glint in her eyes that clearly said if Robotnik gave her an answer she didn't like, she would be showing him on his way. Robotnik nodded. "I live on this planet as well you know. And I am just as at risk of having a nasty run-in here like Sonic did as anyone else. So. . . I suppose it's a matter of self-preservation. I just happen to be asking your help because you all have the same goal as myself, no doubt. And that goal is to do away with the Reigons." Sonic and the others were silent for a moment. Then they had a quick discussion, and Sonic turned to face Robotnik fully. "Right. Here's the deal. You got fifteen days probation. You pass that, you got our trust." He motioned to himself, Sally, and Knux. "You fail, we use you as bait for those things. Understand?" "Fully." "Good. Then let's get to it."  
  
"Daddy, look! It's a lizard! A big lizard!" Lunaria called as she watched the Reigon peering at her through the thick bushes. Zohin came over to see what she was going on about, and gasped when he saw the beast crouching, ready to pounce on its prey. "ZI!" he shouted, snatching Lunaria as she gave a startled squeak. Zi came rushing outside, seeing the Reigon burst through the bushes after Zohin, saw two more appear out of nowhere and charge. Without thinking, she rushed inside, grabbed two swords, and ran back outside. Zohin set Lunaria down as he slid to a stop and took a sword from his mate, the larger of the two. With a flourish, the two unsheathed their weapons and ran towards the Reigons. "Stay here!" Zohin shouted to Lunaria, who was rigid with fear. Her snow- white fur was puffed up like a cat's as she watched her parents enter mortal combat with the Reigons. Swords and claws flashed with deadly speed and accuracy. Soon though, the Reigons had Zi and Zohin surrounded, and were attacking from all sides. Suddenly, two of them lunged at Zi at the same time, one slashing at her face, the other ramming its head into her chest and throwing her back. Zi gave a cry as she hit the ground and slid to a stop in front of Lunaria, her face ripped open and bleeding horribly. Lunaria shrieked in horror and cowered back as the third Reigon tore from its battle with Zohin and jumped a good fifteen feet into the air, landing on Zi as she tried to stand and lowering its head, its fangs ripping into her chest as it snapped its head back and took a considerable hunk of flesh with it. Zi and Lunaria's screams wove together as the Reigon lifted a heavy paw and slammed it down, a seven-inch long claw sinking into Zi's heart and splattering blood all over Lunaria's white fur, the deep red stark in contrast to her whiteness. "ZI!!!" howled Zohin in rage and grief as the Reigon looked up at Lunaria, who was shaking in absolute terror, her eyes frozen on her dead mother. "Mommy. . . ?" she said weakly as the Reigon lunged for her. But Zohin wasn't about to lose his daughter as well. With a scream sounding like a tortured spirit from Hell, he lunged forward even as one of the Reigons dug its claws deep into his leg. Landing before Lunaria, he shoved her to the side and cried, "Run! NOW!" He then turned back to the three Reigons and slowly dropped his sword. He had to give his precious daughter time to get away. "RUN!" screamed the black echidna as the three Reigons moved in for the kill, hissing and trumpeting in hungry glee. "I love you Daddy!" wailed little Lunaria as she turned and shot off into the trees, her cries echoing all around. And as he felt the agony of death upon him, Zohin felt oddly at peace. ~Goodbye my daughter. Zoal sone emd'nod verin, amonei poshiin verain mitzgere coneo.~ Until the roads wind us home, you'll always be in my heart. Then, the world faded, and Zohin WindRunner felt no more.  
  
*Yes, I know. Sad huh? I was thinking on the way to school Wednesday if I should make Luna Zohin's daughter and make him and Knux friends or if I should make it where they didn't know each other and Luna would just run into one of the gang. I decided once I got to school to just keep my original idea of Zohin and Knux being pals. And I don't believe I mentioned this in the fic but Zi's fur is, or was, emerald. Just in case you were wondering. How on earth a black and emerald echidna pair's kid can have white fur is beyond me. Ask someone else. Anyways, the next chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed. Please R&R! The next chapter will probably not be as long as this one but I won't know till I type it. . . I can't write a short story/chapter.* 


End file.
